l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Rujah Neth(Theroc)
Summary Mini-Stats for Combat StatsBCrag/B - Warforged Warden 3 Passive Perception 16, Passive Insight 11 AC 21, Fort 18, Reflex 14, Will 14 HP 56/56, Bloodied 28, Surge Value 14, Surges 14/14 Speed 6, Initiative +1 Action Points: 1, color=redSecond Wind/color color=GreenWarden's Fury/color color=greenWarden's Grasp/color color=greenStrength of Stone/color color=greenEarth Shield Strike/color color=redRoots of Stone/color color=redEarthgrasp Strike/color color=redWarforged Resolve/color color=grayForm of the Winter's Herald/color (color=redForm of the Winter's Herald Attack/color) /sblock Fluff "It has been nearly ten years since I woke from the swirling mists of nothingness. I remember almost nothing of that time... if you can even call it time. I remember the darkness. I remember feeling... nothing. I would rather face a torment of agony for a thousand years than have to endure another five minutes of nothingness. I may have a metal body, but my mind is still mine. I existed before, though I know not who I was. I stepped from out of the forge with a new life to live. I have a new purpose in life and will stop at nothing to accomplish it. If I am dismantled in the process, so be it. Like most of my kind, I was confused and a little scared when I awoke for the first time. No memories. No family or friends. Only an innate sense of duty, and a deep feeling of purpose. Only problem with that feeling of purpose is that you don't have a concrete goal. Perhaps finding that goal and pursuing it to it's conclusion is the whole point of our existence as Warforged. Perhaps not. After awaking, I joined the city guard. With only a week of existence, I had more skill with armor and blades than most do after years of service. My blade was comfortable in my large hands and my shield felt as if only an extension of my arm. Yet something was missing. Something inside told me that there was something else I was supposed to be doing. I felt a calling outside of the city. I felt a connection to something deep within the earth. After only six years of serving with the city guard, I turned in my resignation and I left the city. I traveled more miles than I could count or even have a concept for. I walked when I could, rode boats when I had to, and swam when I couldn't find a boat. All told, my journey took me three years of traveling through blistering sands, sheer mountains, and unsettled oceans. My journey taught me a lot about the land and it's creatures. I truly feel that I know more about the natural parts of the world than I do about the people that inhabit it. I plan to change that. My long journey showed me just how tough I am and what I could accomplish. It also showed me what I truly am. I am an embodiment of nature itself. The earth speaks to me and speaks through me when I am fulfilling my purpose. That purpose is to protect the world from those who would harm it. The world cries out for a champion to defend it. I will heed its' call." -Crag- Background Occupation - Military: (From PHB 2) You served in a military organization, such as an army or a city guard. Were you conscripted, or did you volunteer? What was your rank? How did you leave the service? If you haven't left, describe the circumstances under which you still serve while also adventuring. Background Benefit: +2 to Endurance Appearance Age: 9 years Gender: Male Height: 6'6" Weight: 300 lbs. Alignment: Unaligned Physical Description: Crag is tall, even for most warforged. At six and a half feet tall, he tops the normal charts for his race. Sure there are a few out there that are taller, but not many. Unlike others of his race, however, his outer chassis seems to be made, not from traditional smelted steel or iron, but rather, it seems to be fashioned out of unrefined ore, or that perhaps during the smelting process, rocks of the type commonly found with iron ore were thrown in with the metal. This gives him a rough and almost geologically natural look, dark and dusty, like he were roughly carved out of the side of an iron mine instead of smelted piece by piece. The glowing rune so commonly found on the forehead of a warforged is instead replaced by a series of circular rings made from black volcanic glass and dark green emerald, broken up by swirling shapes in silver. Hooks Spirits of the Earth: Sometimes the spirits of the earth speak to Crag (at least he thinks so). Sometimes it's to teach, others to preach, but sometimes they need him to do things. Kicker Miraculous Manufacturing: Crag is different than most other warforged. Why does he not have a glowing rune upon his brow like the others? Why is he not made of smooth steel? Crag seeks an answer to this question and anyone who says they may know why is someone to listen to! After his first run-in with the hyena-like Gnolls, Crag has found himself with a curious thing...a feeling of hatred. Never before had he felt anything but a cold, calm connection to the earth. Never any emotion so strong as hatred. Now he wonders if any other situations will cause him to feel such emotions again and if it will only come from facing gnolls, or if it has to do with something else. Only time will tell! Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses NOTE:The +5 Class bonus to AC is from Crag's Guardian Might (Earthstrength) class feature, since this template will not calculate his Con Mod as the attribute for AC. Saving Throw Bonuses +2 bonus against ongoing damage. Better of Die roll or 10 on death saving throws. Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 14 (Class 9 + Con 5) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Skill Bonuses: +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate Living Construct: No need to eat, drink, breathe, or sleep. Never make Endurance checks to resist effects of starvation, thirst, or suffocation. All other conditions and effects affect Crag normally. Unsleeping Watcher: Crag does not sleep and instead enters a state of inactivity for 4 hours to gain the benefits of an extended rest. While in this state, Crag is fully aware of his surroundings and notices approaching enemies and other events as normal. Warforged Resilience: Crag has a +2 racial bonus to saving throws against ongoing damage. Also, when he makes a death saving throw, he can take the better result of his die roll, or 10. Warforged Resolve: Use Warforged Resolve as an encounter power (see powers in summary for details) Warforged Mind: +1 to Will +2 Constitution, +2 Strength Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Allarian Class Features Font of Life: At the start of Crags' turn, he can roll a saving throw against one effect that a save can end. He rolls saving throws at the end of his turn as normal. Guardian Might (Earthstrength): Crag can add his Con mod to AC instead of Dex or Int while not in heavy armor. Using Second Wind grants Crag an untyped bonus to AC equal to his Con mod. Nature's Wrath: On Crag's turn, he can mark each adjacent enemy as a free action until the end of his next turn. Feats Toughness: When you take this feat you gain additional hit points. You gain an additional 5 hit points at each tier of play (at 1st, 11th, and 21st level). Level Improved Warforged Resolve: Crag gains an additional 5 temporary hit points when he uses his Warforged Resolve encounter power. Level Skills and Languages Languages Allarian Powers Powers Known Warden At-Will - 1st Level Warden's Fury Warden's Grasp Strength of Stone Earth Shield Strike Encounter - 1st Level Roots of Stone Encounter - 3rd Level Earthgrasp Strike Daily - 1st Level Form of Winter's Herald Utility - 2nd Level Nature's Abundance Racial Encounter Warforged Resolve Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Equipment Tracking Treasure *Treasure from Fire and Ice: ** Guardian's Call Longsword: Decorated with the sigils of the wind and the oak, this weapon increases Crag's defenses while he is in guardian form (AV2) ** 130 gp (from selling the Diamond "gem") Welcome back into the world Ershahz!! ** JUDGES: I don't know if time gold was implemented as of the end of Fire and Ice, but if it was, should I have some time gold from this adventure? If so, how much? *A Simple Errand: ** Crags share of a bunch of treasure was: *** 500gp *** 1 gem worth 267gp (3 months of Level 2 Time Gold) Wish List During Level 2 I would like to get: # Lifefont Hide Armor +1 (Lvl 4 Item in AV2) XP Fire and Ice A Simple Errand (Judge Approval) * Total XP: 3259 Changes Taking advantage of the "redo" rules that allows you to well...redo all of your mechanics one time before (or as) you get to level 2, I have had Crag switch out a couple of powers that I thought weren't working for him. Here are my changes: *Changed Thorn Strike to Earth Shield Strike. *Changed Earth Spikes to Hungry Earth (I realized that the extra damage was...okay, but I'm not there to deal damage... I'm there to keep badguys on me and away from my friends. This should help) *Changed Form of the Willow Sentinel to Form of Winter's Herald. (This should REALLY make my warden "sticky". Exactly what he's been lacking!) *Made level 2 updates and added treasure from Fire and Ice. * Level 3 changes: ** Retraining: Changed Hungry Earth to Roots of Stone (Primal Power) ** Made level 3 updates and added treasure from A Simple Errand Judge Comments Approval 1 Approval from renau1g Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved Status Approved for level 3 with 3259 xp by renau1g and TwoHeadsBarking.